


England and Her Boys Canon/Non-Canon/Other Universes

by Pickosita5



Series: England and her boys [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AND DRAMA, AUs, Different Dimensions, F/F, F/M, It'll make sense, M/M, Other, Picka's Books, SO MANY PEOPLE, read the first book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickosita5/pseuds/Pickosita5
Summary: Just some snippets of canon/non-canon/other universes/etc. livesSome will be drafts that didn't make it into the book





	1. Welcome To The Intro

Welcome to my wasteland of dumb drafts and weird drama! Here I will post random things! Facts about the characters, little snippets of their day, some things they do within their dimensions, character's speaking to the audience, all good stuff.

I will also put like author's notes and stuff there that i didnt in the book. Anyway, thanks for reading this andplz enjoy my weirdness.


	2. Facts About Character: Arthur Kirkland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some things about Arthur

Name: Arthur Benjamin Kirkland

Hair Color: Blonde like the sun

Eye Color: As green as the forest

DOB: April 20, 1963

Age:  
       Human-5 months  
       Real-56

Gender: Male

Likes: His mother, his family, baby food, naps, when his mother sings to him, being held by his mother, smiling at his mother and seeing her smile back

Dislikes: Loud noises, bad smells, when his family is not happy

Family:  
           Mother- Alice Kirkland  
           Father- Lol not saying  
           Sister(s)- Amelia, Michelle, etc. (not mentioned-other colonies)  
           Brother(s)- Jett, Peter, Leon, Vihaan, etc. (not mentioned-other colonies)

Brief life history: He was born two years before America entered the Vietnam War. After he was born, his mother decided she would tell the father of the kids the truth. She decided she was going to wait for Arthur to grow more, which she did, but 2 years soon passed and America and Russia, due to the Cold War, went at each other's throats in Vietnam. With the world being held on a string, she backed out on the plan of revealing her kids. Arthur was not aware of any of this, being a baby and all, and grew slowly. His family is very worried about his slow growing pace. England thinks getting him to know his father might help but never goes through with the theory for the fear of what he'll say. Arthur has lived the past 56 years growing at a slow speed.

Anything else: Arthur can tell when others are feeling down and tries to help them, even though he is mostly immobile. He can kinda crawl but not for too long. It's because of his magical background that he can tell how others feel and because of his mother that he wants to help people. His method of helping is smiling and playing with the person until they smile back.

How the others feel about him:  
England-That's her baby boy and she _will_ die for him.  
Siblings-He's the baby sibling, and if anyone messes with him, they'd catch these hands  
Clones-They all think he's cute, and can see that he is a mixture of England and whoever his dad is.  
Others:  
South Italy-She is his godmother and loves him to death.  
Spain-He is his godfather and would do anything for him.  
France-They are the aunt/uncle of this baby and swears to always look out for him and his siblings for as long as they live.  
Uncles/Aunts (England's siblings)-Arthur reminds them too much of another Arthur they knew (which is why his name is Arthur) and love him and love his mother and other siblings too. Love England's kids more than England tbh.  
Uncles (Father's siblings)-He knows the truth but keeps it a secret. He loves England's family and wants one of his own.  
Portugal-He's the cool not-related-uncle, and always spoils him and the others. He's Santa out of Christmas.  
Japan-Same as Portugal, but the cool aunt.  
Prussia-You bet your ass he loves this kid, even if he wasn't there to help England like he was with Amy

If he could be rated on a scale from 0-20 on how much he is loved, the answer would be: breaking the scale. No one can measure that high.

_Great, I hope you enjoyed that. I'll do more characters later! Thanks for reading._


	3. How Scotland Was Originally Supposed to Show Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's 2 versions, one were he meets the clones and one where he doesn't  
> V1 is where he does, V2 is where he doesn't and something else happens  
> my reasons why they aren't included are at the end of each version

**V1**

_No One's POV:_

"What are you doing here?" England demanded, pushing Peter behind her protectively.

The redhead stared back dully. "I felt a disturbance in the force and came to see what was wrong."

"That's a load of bull. Leave Scott." She growled and tried to shut the door but he stopped it.

Scott squeezed in and finally noticed all the eyes on him.

"...So, that's not strange." He remarked sarcastically.

England glared at him. "Peter go outside with the other kids." She glanced down at him. Peter nodded and ran off.

"I ain't gonna snatch 'im up!" Scott snapped.

"After Brittany, I am no longer taking any chances." She narrowed her eyes.

"He's an idiot!" Scotland defended.

"He tried to drown Amy!" She hissed back.

"...Point taken." Scotland grabbed England's wrist and she winced. "I have ta have a talk wit ya."

He began dragging her away, not caring that everyone was staring or England was trying to make him release her wrist.

"Scotty that hurts! Loosen up your grip or let go! Scotty!" She whined as he dragged her away.

They disappeared down a hallway, the others still somewhat hearing them bicker until their voices went quiet.

**\---**

England came back with a bruise on the side of her face and a semi-bloody lip. Scotland was unscathed.

"I'll get my own guest room. I'll be staying for a while." Scotland announced, making a backpack appear from thin air and walking up the stairs. He quickly disappeared.

"England? Are you okay" Soldier asked.

England nodded. "He...always does that when he's mad."

"So he's abusive." Star snarled.

"Why do you think I don't want him near my kids?" England sighed. "Don't agitate him please. He's going to want to fight you over any little thing but just don't pay attention to it. He already doesn't like America or you, don't take offense to it. And please watch out for Rev. I fear he's in more danger than the rest of you."

Rev groaned quietly.

**\---**

_Okay, I'm sure after reading this, you now see why I didn't want this version. There will be mentions of an abusive Scotland but when they're children, not in the present time, hence the warnings of abuse. Brittany is a Celtic part of France that I've personified and is part of the Kirkland family. He will show up in a future chapter but his importance will not be revealed here._

* * *

**V2**

_No One's POV:_

Future opened the door and to his surprise, Jett pushed in his sleepy siblings who were clad in their pajamas. Amy was holding Arthur with one arm and holding Peter's hand with the other. Peter was rubbing his sleepy eyes with his free hand and yawned quietly.

"Can you watch them please?" Jett blurted, looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" Future asked, taking the kids inside.

"Uncle Scott us having a fight with Mum. I'm gonna go check on her now but I don't want them to get in the middle of it." He explained, frantically hurrying his words out.

"Yeah go, we'll watch them." Future nodded.

"Thanks!" Jett ran off and Future closed the door.

Amy was looking at the clones dully, yawning.

"You tired?" Future asked. The kids nodded. Arthur was already asleep in Amy's arm again. "C'mere to my bed."

He led them to a makeshift bed he had created that was pushed up against the wall. Amy frowned. "Where will you sleep?"

"On a chair. Just hop in kids."

"Is there more stuff to make another bed? Why don't we room with Freddie?" Amy suggested.

"Freddie's rooming with Wolfie, and we barely managed to make enough beds for doubles, let alone singles. It's fine, just hop in." Future shrugged and smiled at Amy.

Amy sighed but nodded and motioned for Peter to get in. They did and everyone slowly got settled in again, Future finding a reclining chair they hadn't seen earlier that still worked and an extra blanket.

A few minutes passed and Peter started whispering to Amy, not knowing everyone else was awake-minus Freddie and Arthur, of course.

"Amy?"

"Yes Peter?"

"You don't think Uncle Ally will hurt Mum or Jett, do you?" Peter asked, voice shaking.

There was a pause. "He has before." Peter brought up.

Amy sighed. "I don't know Peter. I hope he doesn't."

"Do you think Dad would be helping Mum and Jett with Uncle Ally if he was here?" He asked meekly.

"No doubt about it. He'd step in all heroic like too."

There was a crash heard, but it didn't sound like it came from the main living room. It sounded closer.

"...Do you think Uncle Ally would hurt us?" Peter asked.

"I won't let that happen." Amy stated firmly.

"Amy, I'm scared for Mum." Peter whimpered.

"Don't cry you big baby! You'll wake everyone up!" She hissed.

Peter sniffled. "Sorry."

Amy sighed and sat up. She tiptoed over to the door and snuck out.

The clones looked at each other, none catching Peter's eye, but quickly pretended to be asleep again when Amy came back, panting.

She closed the door and walked over to the wall by the bed and plugged in a nightlight.

"I got a book. So shut up, stop crying, and listen." Amy huffed.

She and Peter sat up with their backs against the wall and Peter laid his head on her shoulder, looking down at the book.

"The sun did not shine  
It was too wet to play  
So we sat in the house  
All that cold, cold, wet day"

Ah, Dr. Seuss's _The Cat in the Hat_. A classic.

Amy's voice drifted through the room until it went quiet. Future looked over at them and saw they were both asleep. He got up from his recliner and walked over to them, taking the book from Amy's lap and placing it beside the bed. He then fixed them until they were laying down, Arthur between them.

"Do you think what she said was true?" Hitman asked.

"True about what?" Future hummed, pulling the blanket over them.

They just stared at him.

Future sighed. "He only does that when he's drunk. It's not at all an excuse, not one bit, but he'd never purposefully do it. He used to hurt England a lot, but not anymore. I-Her husband made sure of that."

"Who is he? You said you know the dad and she married him in the future right?" Cowboy asked.

"You're too far in the past to know, sorry Cowboy." He smiled sadly.

**\---**

_I left this out because 1. This is when Scotland hasn't met the clones and 2. I can't bring myself to mention child abuse (not so early at least). If I put this in then it would have been hinted that yes, Scotland has abused these kids before. I also would have had to put that he abuses France and I can't do that because the ScotFra relationship is going to have some importance to this story and I need it to be healthy and nice. Also France is Genderfluid, forgot to mention that._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

 


	4. I was gonna put this, based off a work I read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161815
> 
> three words: England in shorts

_No One's POV:_

England lost a bet fair and square.

She was a woman of her word and when she said she'd do it, she did!

But with so much regret.

It was a casual wear day at the meeting and because of the bet she lost, she wore high waisted jean-shorts with an off the shoulder crop top with a pretty flower design that did show some skin and flat sandals with an ankle strap. Instead of her usual pigtails, she had her hair in a simple, formal updo that France helped her with. That's how she was supposed to present during the meeting and how she was supposed to talk to everyone.

Looking like she walked out of a summer catalog from America.

The bet itself said she was only supposed to wear shorts but since wearing shorts wouldn't do well with her more professional look they opted for a whole outfit change. And to be honest? She was grateful. It was very hot in New Zealand, 30°C! (That's 86°F for Americans.)

England liked to wear shorts. She just preferred to wear them at home. No, she wasn't that self-conscious (maybe a little), she just wasn't used to wearing shorts around much of the world and they weren't used to her in shorts either. She had already gotten a few comments on her outfit by some countries she didn't really talk to. Those who had seen her in shorts before were just surprised she was wearing them in a meeting.

While in a chat with Venezuela, she mentioning her legs were very nice and asked how often she shaved and if she had any tips. (She can't exactly go to Spain for that information.) England was happy to share that information with the young nation who she'd known since she went to South America and had established Guyana. (There is a lot of history to it but they're all friends now.)

The casual chatter sadly ended as the meeting began and everyone got ready for it. England could see her "kids" looking around at the world with narrowed eyes, looking protective. Australia and Ireland, who were there when the bet went down, were secretly recording the whole thing and sending it to the clones. That much she knew, but she didn't know when they were recording.

Was it worrying? Very. But stiff upper lip!

"England? It's your turn to present for the United Kingdom." Germany huffed, clearly annoyed that the meeting was going a bit slower than he wanted. Luckily, there were only nine countries left after she presented.

When she walked up, Ireland made a small announcement.

"Hey  _coinín_ , your favorite people in the world say hi!" He snickered, holding his phone up.

England took off her shoe and threw it at him, smacking him straight in the head and causing him to fall to the floor.

When she noticed everyone staring in silence she shrugged. "My brothers and I made a bet that I lost and I'm currently acting out my punishment. Seamus is doing a live video that my brothers are watching, but there was nothing against me doing that to shut him up. Now, onto my discussion, starting with my country."

She began her speech about what was going on in her country, asking for suggestions from the countries she has treaties with about what she can do better, and then finishing up by talking about her population. Then she began to talk about Scotland, then Wales, and finally, Northern Ireland, reading off of the notes they left for her to read.

There were things she left out in her speech, like how her kids were doing, how lovely her garden was growing that year and other things that she usually discussed in private meetings. But, since it was a world meeting, she kept quiet about what they would find mediocre. Except maybe her kids, they'd all definitely freak out about them.

Since they were going in alphabetical order, America, or the United States of America, went next. For his part, he always presented very seriously. He usually only joked around during the free discussion time of their meetings where everyone can come up with some way to better the world that each country can help chip into. Honestly, a robot that will fight global warming? What? Is he going to ask his alien friend Tony or whatever to do it for him?

After he finished, the meeting closed to an end. Only eight to present tomorrow and then an hour and a half of free discussion. England was so happy her kids came to New Zealand with her this time, she said she was going to take them out with Australia, New Zealand, Wy, and Hutt River. Atlantium was invited as well but he didn't want to come, instead choosing to stay at home in his territory in Australia.

The three older nations each decided on a place to meet up and decided on the  _ZEALANDIA Ecosanctuary_. Each one will get their own ride there and then carpool back so they one can go ahead of the rest and buy tickets.

* * *

_That's all. I stopped here. Read that fic I put up there that inspired this, you won't regret it. It's UsUk! :D_

 


	5. An AU That Didn't Make It: Wingtalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put Wingtalia Alfred in here but I decided not to since I already have enough in here...  
> Enjoy a snipet of Alfred in his childhood, teenage, and adult years with Alice!
> 
> Note: They're called hybrids because this is a world where humans used to exist until they were basically wiped out. There's still regular, not human at all bird types, but the hybrids are the ones who are human like. They're only for birds in this AU. Inter-species mating is a thing also.
> 
> Another Note: They have human technology, homes, boats, cars, and the like. Sometimes even planes but those are only for long-ass trips like from Hawaii to London cuz that's ~17 hours and approximately one stop. And mainly elderly use that since their wings are no longer strong enough to take them anywhere.
> 
> 3rd Note: I got a little lazy at the end, but I did make it a cute ending so I hope you don't mind!

_**Childhood (7-8)**_

**\---**

_No One's POV:_

No one flew faster than Alfred.

He had some of the strongest wings ever seen in his family and he was proud of it. He won races against his friends and always liked to take it fast. His parents told him he practically flew out of his mother's womb as well. It made him smile.

He was never known for taking it slow.

Then he met _Alice_.

Alice, like him, had wings. But while Alfred had eagle wings, Alice had robin wings. They were a lovely tan on the primary wings and a red orange in the coverts. Alice was around his age, just a bit younger. She was also quite small, but it was because of her species.

They met when Alfred was flying around the forest and saw her reaching out for something in a tree. Her wings were pushed tightly against her back to make her smaller and she was trying to get her whole upper body to fit inside a hole in the tree.

Alfred noticed the thin branch was on the verge of breaking and was calling out for her.

"Fly! Fly!" He yelled, racing toward her. The girl who he would soon know as Alice crawled out from the hole and looked over at him confused when she heard the **_SNAP!_** of the tree branch below her. She had no time to gasp as Alfred caught her before she could even begin to fall and she was gently set on the ground.

Alfred was a forehead taller than her when she was back on her feet and they looked at each other, both embarrassed.

"You can let go of me now." She mumbled, looking at his arms which were still wrapped around her. He promptly dropped them to his side.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes, but Crumpet isn't." She frowned, looking back to the tree and opening her wings to fly back up.

"Who's Crumpet?" Alfred asked, following her.

"My robin." She said, looking back into the hole in the tree, where a small egg could be seen. "Robins don't usually nest in the holes in trees but I put her there because her mother died. She was killed by a bigger bird."

"That's sad." Alfred frowned. She nodded.

They both stared in to the hole in the tree until they grew tired from beating their wings to keep in place. Alfred looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark. Alice did the same, and the two started walking together. After a brief period of silence, Alfred broke it.

"My name is Alfred. I'm from the western part of the forest, in the _Migizi Village Homes_. What's your name?" Alfred asked, looking at Alice again.

"I'm Alice, and I'm from the east side of the forest in the _Spideog Apartments_." She nodded curtly, turning to face him for a moment before staring back forward.

"That explains your accent, a lot of British birds live there! Nice to meet you Alice."

"You as well Alfred. Shouldn't you fly home? I know you aren't that tired." She looked over at him from the corner of her eye.

Alfred thought about it and shook his head. "Nah, it's good to keep a slow pace once in a while."

* * *

**_Teenage Years (15-16)_ **

**\---**

_No One's POV:_

"Alice!" Alfred screamed, flying toward her excitedly.

Alice didn't have time to brace herself before Alfred crashed into her and sent her tumbling to the ground with him on top of her.

"Ow." She muttered, glaring at Alfred.

"Oops, sorry." He smiled sheepishly, getting back to his feet and helping her up. Both were in the forest that they met in since Alfred had called Alice because he had something exciting to tell her.

"Apology accepted. Now what is this news that made you so excited that you threw me to the ground?" She asked, dusting herself off as well as her wings.

"Our families will be leaving together this winter. My parents told yours about the warm beaches we visit and your parents wanted to check them out too."

Alice looked shocked. "We're not going to the Eastern Fields this year?"

Alfred frowned at her sad tone. "I thought you'd be excited."

"I am! It's just, it was going to be the first time I saw my brother since he left with his wife. Remember that Ortolan we met? Francine? Her."

Alfred nodded. He knew that after Alister left, Alice was very hurt. She lost a few other brothers when they were young so having her oldest brother leave so early wasn't something Alice wanted.

"I think your mom was going to tell him to meet us there. Maybe he'll go too."

Alice gave a small smile. "Yeah. Well come on Alfred, we should head home now."

"I'll introduce you to all of my friends from there too!"

**-**

Alfred was regretting introducing Alice to some friends from the beaches. Alejandro and Antonio were Peregrine Falcons types. They were both friendly guys, but Alfred noticed they were looking at Alice strangely. Currently, they were at the jungle close to the beach, sitting on some tree branches to enjoy some shade and hide from the sun.

"So what type are you?" Alejandro asked Alice.

"I'm a Robin Redbreast. Both of my parents come from mostly purebred families so I got a lot of the robin genes in me." She explained.

"Are robins birds of prey?" Antonio asked, swinging a leg lazily below him.

"Not really. We hunt small insects but we're not big hunter types like yours and Alfred's types." She shrugged, leaning against Alfred some more.

He had his back on the trunk of the tree and Alice was leaning back on his chest to relax.

"What type are you again Alfred? You said you were an eagle but you never really told us." Alejandro cocked his head to the side as he looked down at the younger male. Both Alejandro and Antonio were older than him and Alice, but Alejandro was the oldest.

"A Bald Eagle." He puffed his chest proudly. He was told that it was a patriotic bird.

" _Chinga tu madre!_ You're a bald eagle?!" Antonio gasped.

"Yup."

"But you're so tiny!" Alejandro chuckled.

Alfred pouted. "It's 'cause of my age! Once I hit adulthood, I'm going to be real big like my dad. Besides, Alice is smaller than me!"

"That's because I'm a robin. We don't grow as big as eagles." She rolled her eyes.

"Is it true that robins don't mate for life?" Alejandro brought up.

"Well, the animal ones don't. Hybrids do." Alice shrugged.

"How come? Doesn't it go against nature?"

"There's nothing in nature that says the same male and female cannot mate time after time repeatedly. It can happen, and they can find someone else to mate with too. But animals are simplistic. Us hybrids, we have more feelings than they do. We have the power to be together and stay together forever if we wished it, and many do."

The three males nodded at her.

"Hey, so Peregrine Falcons mate for life..." Alejandro started slowly, winking at her.

"..." Alice looked very shocked and her face turned red. She got off Alfred and flew out of there, yelling something about needing to go see her parents.

Alfred glared at Alejandro and Antonio. "Hey, not cool guys."

"What? You called dibs or something?" Antonio smiled widely.

Alfred felt his face grow hot and stuttered out a weak 'No.' The two hawks laughed.

"Go get her, you chicken, before you lose her to someone else. There's plenty of other birds in the skies who will want to get with her." Alejandro shook his head.

Alfred flew away, but kept in mind what the two hawks told him.

He never thought he'd lose Alice. Now he was determined to make sure it didn't happen

* * *

_**Adulthood (23)** _

**\---**

_No One's POV:_

Alfred took a deep breath and walked over to Alice's apartment. The two friends hadn't seen each other in months since they both went their separate ways to different universities (Alice going for a masters to teach and Alfred a doctorate in the archaeology field), but they were going to meet up again for a whole two weeks until Christmas break was over.

The sad thing was that they still lived in the same area because their universities were in two cities that bordered each other and they still didn't meet up. Alfred was determined to make this a great Christmas, because he was going to tell Alice how he felt.

Back when they were in their mid-teenage years (15), they began to date. They dated all the way into college, and even until they both finished their Undergrad years, making for a whopping 8 years together. But since they were both very busy trying to get their higher degrees, they agreed to take a break for the time being and see what would happen after both finished. Alice was almost done but Alfred still had another two years to go. He didn't want to risk losing Alice in that time, so he wanted to get back together with her and pop one of the most important questions in his life... _he just had to get to her apartment first_.

After centuries of searching, he finally found the right building and her home. He knocked on the door and waited, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. His wings kept fidgeting, which didn't help him at all.

The door opened and a guy opened the door. He seemed younger than Alfred, looking only 18 or 19. He had brown hair that was slicked back, except for two cowlicks at the front, and a bandage over his nose. His wide green eyes that looked a lot like Alice's eyes stared at Alfred curiously, wings spread out cautiously. His wings looked like eagle wings to Alfred.

"Uh, hi? Is Alice home?" Alfred asked.

"Who wants to know?" The younger hybrid demanded.

Alfred felt a bit annoyed, wings stretching out a bit.

"Look-"

"Jett? Who's at the door?" Alice popped her head over Jett's wings and looked at Alfred. "Oh! Alfred! You're a bit early. Come in, come in. Don't mind Jett. He's my cousin from Australia." Alice pulled Alfred in past Jett and toward the couch.

"Interesting wings. What type are you?" Alfred asked.

Jett crossed his arms over his chest, pouting a bit childishly, but he answered anyway. "I'm a Wedge-tailed Eagle." He mumbled.

"That explains why Alice was never afraid of predator birds then. She grew up with one smaller than her." Alfred chuckled.

Jett didn't laugh.

Yeah...this wasn't going to be the best break.

**\---**

He lied. This was the best time of his life.

Alice accepted his request for them to get back together and Jett was actually a cool kid, though he seemed very "Mamma's Boy" toward Alice.

It was Christmas Eve and the couple was sitting on the couch, watching a rerun of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_  before they went to bed. They were mature enough to share it without something happening, but Jett decided to go to bed early in case they got any ideas. It was ridiculous but smart too.

The movie was ending when they began to nod off, Alice laying on her side and her small wings on Alfred's chest as he spooned her from behind.

It was nice, having her close like this. Alfred vowed never to let her go again.

**-**

Alfred could feel the black box digging into his thigh, even if it was actually pretty light.

He and Alice had started dating again a year ago and it was their one year anniversary since that day. After years of being with her, he knew this was the right choice. The best outcome.

They were walking in the forest where they met, a nice finish to a wonderful date.

And Alfred was on the verge of a panic attack.

' _Deep breaths Alfie._ ' Alice's voice rang in his ears. He used to call her on those nights when he just couldn't handle the stress anymore and she let him cry for as long as he needed.

Alfred stopped walking and took a deep breath, letting the forest fill his lungs.

"It's beautiful tonight." Alice commented.

"Very." Alfred nodded.

"It is getting late though. Should we start heading back?"

"I-Wait, Alice."

Alice, who had begun to walk away, paused and looked back at Alfred.

Alfred took another deep breath and took her hands in his own.

"I...am so not sure how to do this."

"Alfred?"

He sunk down to one knee and looked up, staring into eyes so green the forest paled in comparison.

"You have been my best friend since I could remember. I still recall that day when I swooped in like a hero and saved you from falling out of that tall tree. I still remember you were my first and last love, and my first and last heartbreak. My first and kisses, and my first and only time. My first...So many of my firsts, and stealing so many of my lasts. And I want to have many, many more with you. A first child, a first step, a first word. The last grandchild, the last talk, the last breath. The first one I see in the morning and the last one I say goodnight. The first one I hug when I have a bad day and the last one to be the reason for it. You are my first everything, and I can only hope I'm your last too. Alice, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Alice covered her mouth and gasped as Alfred pulled out the ring.

Tears streamed down her face and she nodded, sobbing.

"Yes. Yes yes, a million times yes." She whispered.

He put the ring on her finger and stood up, hoisting up his new fiancée and kissing her.

Nothing in the world could compare to how happy he was.

Happy to be with Alice.

_**END** _

* * *

**_That's that! I hope you read those notes up there because I have nothing down here. Thanks for reading!_ **

 


	6. Magical Strike AU: A story about Alice's things and how Alfred helps her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I based this off this: https://www.reddit.com/r/ChoosingBeggars/comments/awigin/youre_not_using_it_which_means_i_can_but_because/
> 
> Some parts of the story will remain the same like the hand cream and the yogurt but I will change things (like position, workplace, etc.)
> 
> And as always, Alfred is the hero :) (even in a universe where he's a villain)

_No One's POV:_

Alice hummed along to the music blasting through her earbuds, bobbing her head with the beat of All Time Low's cover of _Umbrella_ by Rihanna as she fixed the files for her superior, _the_ Alfred F. Jones Jr., future CEO of her current employer company and over not a bad guy (even if he does tease her a lot). The work was good and even fun at times when she had to go visit other departments of the buildings and see her friends. Working did make her thirsty though, she thought as she reached for her tea. Alice brought the mug up to her lips but when nothing came up, she looked down and saw it was empty.

No big deal. She shrugged, pausing the tunes and got up, walking over to the break room at the end of the hall to refill her mug with tea. There's always a fresh batch of tea there for her around this time anyway, even if she doesn't know from who. (Her money's on Alejandro, one of the board members who's friends with her brothers thus landing her a starting job at the company).

As she filled the mug, Stacy, one of the bitches of the company that no one really liked yet was somehow in a high power, walked over to her with an infamous fake-smile.

"Hey sweetie," She sneered with her smile. "I just wanted to tell you you were out of hand cream."

Alice stared in confusion, not quite sure what she was talking about.

"Pardon me?" She sputtered, looking for some clarification. _Why is she talking about some mysterious hand cream that belonged to Alice?_

"That hand cream on your desk? The red, Chinese one?" She spoke slowly as if addressing a child. Alice bristled at her tone of voice but understood immediately what she was referring to.

Sakura, one of the heads of the Japanese branch (and one of Alice's best friend), had sent her a box of Japanese goodies for her birthday a few months back. Between the pocky and mangas was a fairly expensive bottle of hand cream. It was in a solid bottle (making it impossible to see inside it) and Alice mainly used when her hands got dry. She wasn't using it much because the air conditioning was crap at the moment but to hear that this woman who had no right going through her things and using it...?!

"The red one?" Alice demanded.

"Well, yes. I don't-"

"The one I kept _in_ my desk drawer? And not _on top_ of my desk?"

Stacy frowned a bit, looking quite annoyed.

"Yes. Anyway, it's empty. Can you get some more?" She crooned sickly.

Alice was simply horrified. This-This old _hag_ of a woman helped herself to Alice's belongings without any permission! Who knows what else she went through?!

"Why were you going through my desk?"

Stacy tried to make herself look taller, staring down at Alice even though she wasn't much taller at all (it was the heels). "It wasn't locked. Besides, I didn't see anything that would be considered private in it. It's a small desk after all."

"That's not the point." Alice seethed. "How would you like me to go through your purse? See your personal belongings? And without permission!"

"That's completely different." Stacy was now glowering. "Can you _please_ get some more hand cream?"

Alice completely forgot that was why this whole conversation started due to the stress of what this woman had done, but quickly steeled herself again.

"No. It's Japanese and fairly expensive. I can try to find it online and send you the order link but I will not buy it so you can use it." She huffed.

"Well," Stacy twirled some of her hair in a finger, thinking it made her look cute and innocent. It didn't. "if you're just going to replace it, we may as well share it anyway. Besides, you didn't even notice I was using it until now since I just told you."

If ' _?!!!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?_ ' was an emotion, Alice could feel it. The _audacity_! She wanted _Alice_ to buy it so that _she_ could keep using it?! Ugh!

"No." Alice said firmly. "I have the right mind to ask you to reimburse me but I know you never will. I barely used any of the cream and now it's all gone! You finished it!"

"You weren't using it-"

"That's not the point Stacy!" For the first time in the whole conversation, Alice rose her voice. Neither noticed the stares they were getting from the people outside the glass walls of the break room. "It was not yours, hence you should not have used it! Especially without permission! I will not ask you to reimburse me because I know you will reject, I'll pay for it and replace it myself, but stay the _fuck_ out of my desk! Did you not learn that as a child?!" She felt very unprofessional cussing in her job but Alice couldn't help it, she was just so angry.

Stacy openly glared at Alice. "Do not swear at me, I can have you fired!" She hissed.

Alice reeled back, remembering this was a superior she was talking to and began noticing the eyes on them. Stacy noticed too and quickly fixed herself.

"Sweetie this cream has done wonders for me!" She said in a fake-sweet voice. "It's healed my eczema. If I don't keep using it, it may come back."

"Go order some for yourself then. Just stay out of my things or I will report you." Alice warned.

With that, Alice turned on her heel and walked out of the break room, ready to finish her work and go home. The tea cup was left on the counter, empty and forgotten.

Not even Alfred's playful bantering could cheer her up.

(And that made Alfred _very_ pissed.)

**_\---That Night---_ **

Alice sat in her bed, scrolling through Amazon to try and find the hand cream. A quick call to Sakura helped her get the name and after a quick explanation of the situation, Sakura promised to send more in her next care package. That was too sweet of her, but Alice couldn't stop her.

"Aha!" Alice cheered, finally finding the cream. $60.

Well, sacrifices must be made.

* * *

_**\---ONE WEEK LATER---** _

Alice walked with Feliks toward his desk, both blondes chatting about the latest gossip while on a small quest to retrieve a file from his cabinet that he'd forgotten to give her.

"Ahem!" Some one said loudly.

They all glanced in the direction and saw Stacy, giving the room a glare.

"Someone has eaten my yogurt."

Everyone glossed over it and continued on with their work. They were all used to her bullshit anyway.

"AHEM!" She fake cleared her throat loudly. "Some has eaten my _probiotic_ yogurt!" She all but screamed.

From the other side of the room, another voice spoke up. One Alice was all too familiar with.

"Oh, was it yours? I had no idea." Alfred walked up to her, throwing away the empty yogurt container in the trash can beside her. "I mean, you weren't eating it."

Stacy narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

Alfred shrugged. "You didn’t even notice it was gone." He gave a smooth chuckle, face twisting into something cruel as he spoke. "It must have been _okay_ for someone else to take it since _you_ weren’t eating it."

There were a few snorts around the office. Alice herself was holding her breath to keep from laughing.

"What sort of twisted logic-"

"Oh sweetie! That probiotic yogurt has changed my life! It cured my eczema!" Another male voice doing an awful imitation of her "sweet" voice sounded. By the accent, Alice knew it was Gilbert. He was the manager of the branch Feliks was stationed in (and another of Alice's best friends).

The whole office began to laugh. Alice even let out a few giggles. Stacy's face turned red and she looked ready to scream or cry (or both). She had no foot to stand on.

That day, Stacy went out to lunch and didn't come back. Apparently she called in sick for the rest of the week.

Many smiles were thrown Alice's way, Gilbert even came around to hug her and tell her that she had to go to him immediately if she was ever being harassed by another employee again.

When Alice was back at her now locked desk, Alfred walked over from his office.

"Hey Alice, you okay?"

Alice smiled. "More than okay. Thank you for that Mr. Jones."

Alfred smiled. "Of course. If I see anyone do something like that again, I'll just fire them on the spot. I do not take these situations lightly, especially with my PA."

Alice let out a soft breath. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Alfred gave her a small kiss on the cheek-fairly common between him and colleagues-before walking into his office.

Alice had a small smile on her face the rest of the day.

* * *

That evening, Alice found an email in her inbox from Stacy from paypal, no message attached, just $70.

For the hand cream.

Despite how much of a bitch Stacy was, Alice was grateful for the money. She would certainly use it for a treat, even if it's not Japanese hand cream.

"How much do those chocolates Lily said her brother sent from Switzerland cost?" She hummed.

* * *

_**That's it. That's the story. I hope you enjoyed. Like I said, I stuck close to the original post (WHICH IS NOT MINE BTW) but I just added my own stuff as well. Have a great day everyone!** _

 


	7. God Bless America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Captain America: The First Avenger and England is a little more than happy about it
> 
> Note: I saw Endgame...then this popped into my head after the 'ass' scene okay

_No One's POV:_

They decided that Captain America was going to be the first movie. England found it online and they all settled in, ready to experience the movie.

**\---**

Steve came out of the machine, the serum having changed his whole body.

He was a _hunk_.

England's jaw dropped and with no thought put into it, she blurted "God bless America.", not noticing the strange stares she was getting, too busy staring at shirtless Chris Evans with a slight flush on her face.

"Peggy is a lucky woman."

The clones all grumbled, but ignored each comment she made about how hot he was and how amazing his ass was too.

"That ass should be _illegal_." She whispered as the camera panned down, giving them a nice view.

As soon as the movie ended, she suggested another Captain America movie.

"No!"


End file.
